


Collision

by kuragir_i



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: All the Ghost love my boys, But he doesnt know it, Clockwork basically adopts Danny, Danny is Ghost royalty, Fluff, Gen, I NEED MORE SECRET TRIO FICS, I cant write romance, I should be doing homework, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randy is just a cinnamon roll, Secret Trio, and maybe angst, but Jake is the only one who gets recognized, but Jakey and Randy are here for him, but they arent a main focus, but writing is easier apparantly, he needs him, his parents are just bad, manipulative!Dumbledore, may or may not have romace, send help, so I made my own, so are Jazz Sam and Tucker, their alter egos are famous, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuragir_i/pseuds/kuragir_i
Summary: Hidden from wizarding eyes, Clockwork knew that it's finally time to reveal three young guardians to the wizarding world. The wizards really need an awakening...OrThe Secret Trio goes to Hogwarts because I feel there aren't enough fics of this.-Secret Trio I mean. Not necessarily this plot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Randy Cunningham & Danny Fenton & Jake Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> *looks around* Finally! AO3 Here I come!  
> -  
> Hello! I'm Kuragir_i, but please call me Kuri! This work has been cross-posted from ffn to hopefully spread to a wider range of audience. I have a bit more to say, but I'm keeping you here long enough...  
> _  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these franchises, characters, or recognizable fictional places.

Clockwork knew it was time to reveal the trio, of course, there was a reason for keeping them hidden. After all, each had a certain goal.

For Randy Cunningham, the current Ninja of Norrisville. Jake Long, the first American Dragon, with New York as his base. And last but definitely not the least his apprentice, Danny Phantom-Nightingale, Half-Ghost Hero (not that anybody besides a few knew that) of Amity Park.

They would have trouble with incorporating themselves into Wizarding society, especially at a time like this, but this is where he steps in. Ancients, he really needed to talk to that Dumbledore about this.

* * *

Dumbledore has seen many strange things, but this, definitely one of the more stranger things in his lifetime.

He heard a voice call "Time Out!" and time seemed to still, literally. He immediately reached for his wand and assessed his surroundings. What type of wizard is powerful enough to bypass all the magic wards without setting them off and to freeze time no less? Could it be that Voldemort has decided to attack with this new-found spell? Why now if Harry was not here? He was brought out of his musings and slight panic by a voice.

"No need to fear me Albus," the creature, a floating, green figure in a purple cloak said, voice echoing around the room "I am Clockwork, Ghost Master of Time."

Albus gasped, Clockwork, along with Father Time, the lesser-known names of Cronos, is in his office. He was thought to be a myth but so have wizards and the magical community, and yet here they are, staying away from public eyes. But even then, Gods of his caliber are thought to be legends, so what might have happened that caused an audience with The Time Master himself?

Dumbledore secretly hoped that he was here to pledge his allegiance to the side of the Order for the war. Surely a being such as him is benevolent enough to use his powers for the betterment of society.

"So, what is it you need to say?"

"I'm glad you asked." The Time Master smirked

Clockwork flicked his staff and a scene started to play. Three boys were laughing with each other, all had spiky hair, one was purple with sapphire eyes, one black with icy green and blue orbs, and the other, the one that ended in green highlights had eyes black as night.

"These children–" he gestured to the first " Randall Cunningham," then to the second "Daniel Nightingale, my ward if I may indulge," then to the last, "and Jake Long, are wizards."

And for the second time that day, Dumbledore gasped in surprise. The Headmaster did not know of the other two, but the third? Every wizard with high enough status or who did enough research knows of Jake Long, The American Dragon, and although young, he is a powerful being and protector. There were rumors that he went head to toe with the Dark Dragon and survived. Coupled with the fact that he is now revealed to be a wizard, he could be the most powerful being.

Powerful enough to stop Tom Riddle.

And if he had to guess, the other two are probably much more than what they seem. He looked to the ghost's charge, he seemed average. What would this Fenton character have that would interest the Time Lord to an extent that he would adopt him as his ward? And doesn't the name Nightingale seem familiar? (Dumbledore made a note to check on that later) Then Cunningham, he looked to be the most child-like of the three, loud not unlike the Weasley twins, and easily distracted. But what would set them apart to gain the attention of The Clockwork?

"You might be wondering the relevance of showing these seemingly normal- "there, Clockwork chuckled as if told a funny joke. This just proved to Dumbledore that they are indeed, NOT normal, he might just send Remus and Sirius (Merlin knows that the man needed to get out of the headquarters) to keep an eye on them. "-children? I have hidden them from wizarding society, each of them having great destinies. Now I ask of you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, will you accept the burden of having these young ones as students of your school?"

Not exactly the proposal he was wanting but he can work with it. Accepting this makes keeping an eye on them is easier, now all he needs to know is the catch.

"And pray tell why they would be enrolled here instead of Ilvermory or any other American wizarding school? Surely it would benefit them much more." He asked, keeping up his patient façade, in reality, he wanted to get this meeting over with so he could deal with the three.

The spectral entity only smirked "Only time will tell. And Albus? Make sure you enroll the three into the 5th year." And with that, he left, as time ran smoothly once again.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore called, "Prepare three more acceptance letters for fifth years, Randall Cunningham, Daniel Nightingale, and Jake Long."

* * *

Clockwork was no fool. He knew every bit of intention the wizard's intention for the three teenagers. And damn him if Dumbledore thought he would be having three more pawns for his game of chess.

Annoyed as he might be for visiting him, it ensures one of, if not the best outcome for his ward and friends. Sure, he might have interfered directly this time, and may or may not receive the ire of the Observants later, but meh. A small price to pay for Daniel's happiness.

And speaking of, he floated down from the top of his tower to the library. There he can see, amongst many other things three teens. Laughing. Very loudly. In a library. They stopped when one of them tensed, a blue wisp coming from his mouth.

"Clockwork!"

Said teen practically tackled him into a hug. "How did it go?" Danny asked, voice filled with trepidation.

"All will be revealed in time." Was his answer, a smirk slowly forming.

"You're no fun." His charge pouted.

The other two teens on the other hand just giggled. They waved to him, and he waved back.

"So what are you three currently doing?" Clockwork asked.

It was Randy who replied, "Oh! Jakey here–" he jabbed his thumb at the shorter teen "-has been helping us get ready for the magical world as you call it. I still don't understand his hatred for wizards though."

"Dude! Wizards are selfish, arrogant, self-absorbed pricks who think they are better than anyone and everyone. They think that magic is always the answer for everything." Jake ranted on, not caring about the fact that he is yelling in a library.

An empty library save for its four occupants, but still a library nonetheless.

"Didn't we establish to give them a chance? " Danny said, facing him, an eyebrow raised "Amity used to think all ghosts were evil. But here we are. Besides aren't you one of those magic users?"

By this point, the draconic teen calmed down a bit

"I am! But these idiots know nothing besides magic. They won't even give non-magics a chance." he huffed "And yes, we are giving them a chance. But it doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye on them."

"Fair enough."

"Hey guys!" The two turned heads to the ninja who was holding in laughter "Check this out! These wizard, the great and powerful wizards had this thing called a Soap Blizzard that caused an economic crash! Soap of all things!"

The dragon and ghost boy immediately went to see what he was talking about. And upon further reading, they began laughing and making fun of the 'Historical Event'.

Clockwork watched the teens as they laughed, teased, and argued with each other, a smile gracing his scarred and aged face.

' _Daniel_ ,' he thought looking to the trio ' _change is coming, and I hope that the three of you would help guide with whatever that change is to the path it is meant to take._ '

He left leaving. Knowing full well that his ward and friends will have a major role in shaping the wizarding world.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! Welcome to my first fic! First of all, I would like to clarify that this is heavily inspired by fanfiction's BlazingSun01's story "The Secret Trio goes to Hogwarts"
> 
> I really love the premise (although it was only one chapter) and felt sad when they didn't continue it, so this child was born.
> 
> Please lay down on the hate, and I'm sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes (English is not my first language)
> 
> And as I have said in my profile, I may or may not update but a second chapter will be promised.  
> -  
> As for those who may have already read this. Please be patient for the second chapter, it's coming, I promise.   
> _  
> Also, please review and/or leave a kudos if you enjoy or want to suggest specific scenes!
> 
> And with that, thank you!


End file.
